


Mystery Man

by ToxicWaste_K



Series: Fate/Grand Order [1]
Category: Fate/Grand Order, Fate/Zero, Fate/stay night & Related Fandoms
Genre: Based of his interlude, Can be read as gen-neutral tho., Chaldea, F/M, FGO - Freeform, Fate, Fate/Grand Order - Freeform, He is my fav boy, Lancelot | Berserker is a flippin gem, relationship - if you squint.
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-19
Updated: 2018-08-19
Packaged: 2019-06-29 19:13:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 555
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15735657
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ToxicWaste_K/pseuds/ToxicWaste_K
Summary: A ploy to see Lancelots|Beserker face takes a turn for the worst.Romani is as unhelpful as ever.





	Mystery Man

**Author's Note:**

> Hi!  
> Long time lurker, first time poster.  
> 

Chaldea.

Saving the world from utmost ruin by restoring anomalies in the timeline that were created by Solomon. It was a very honorable goal to take back the future, the Grand Order.

“What do you mean ‘we can’t return yet’?”

One would think they actually had means to back that up.

“Well there has been a slight mishap and-”

“Save it!”

You pant as you launch another spell in the direction of a monster. Christ, who thought that this was a brilliant idea.

“Senpai!”

You turn and to see Mash fending of a monster and Lancelot killing one in one strike. However the Berserker seems a bit on edge.

“Maybe this wasn’t such a great idea.”

Mash speaks as she stands next to you in case a new monster spawns.

“Yeah well, it would have been if the doctor didn't mess things up again and we could just be Rayshifed out of here.”

“Don't put all the blame on me. You wanted to know what he looked like without his helmet.”

Lancelot makes another gurgling sound as he kills a newly spawned monster with ease and turns to both Mash and you, his head tilted in confusion. He may have lost a lot of his sanity due to being the Berserker class but he still had more sense than some berserkers, and he was grateful for that, and right now he saw his Master was acting a bit odd.

Your eye twitches and you scowl and Mash laughs nervously, unsure if she would have to defend you against another monster or Lancelot if he figured out that this little outing to Orleans was knock his helmet off with the help of spawning monsters.

This time Lancelot calls out for you, followed by a sound that could be described as an inquisitive chirp. He wanted to know if something was wrong, you brought him to enough battles to understand what he means, even if he didn't use words.

You sign and run your hand through your hair. The jig was up.

“Look.. Lancelot… we were wondering what your face looks like.” You finally reveal to your servant and for a moment everything is silent. You gulp and Mash moves over ever so slightly to stand in front of you, just in case.

However Lancelot relaxes and after his weapon disappears in wisps of black smoke he reaches up towards his helmet. With a small click and a hiss the helmet is removed and you can swear Lancelot is look at you expectantly. However, you can only guess as the area around his face is also obscured by black smoke.

Mash and the doctor are both stunned at Lancelot’s willingness to remove his helmet and the lack of answers.  
“Well that settles it then.” The doctor mutters.

You sigh as you take a second to take in his appearance before you smile and reach out your hand to him.

“It is alright, I hope to see your face one day. But for now, let's go home.”

Lancelot hesitates for a moment before placing his hand in yours and Mash’s expression softens. It is moments like these when she is sure that the future of humanity is in capable hands.

“Beam us up Scottie!”

Mash chuckles, well there is no rule against having fun while saving the world.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for the read, I hope you enjoyed it!  
> If you want to see more works, since I haven't uploaded all of them here atm, please visit my [ Tumblr ](https://fategranddisorder.tumblr.com/).


End file.
